


You Have Made My Life Complete

by youarefire



Series: Love Me Tender [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Little bit of angst, Some Humor, and a pinch of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youarefire/pseuds/youarefire
Summary: Stacie never wanted to entertain the idea of falling in love. She didn't want someone else to have that kind of power and control over her life, that is until Aubrey came along.(Mostly Staubrey. Bechloe is heavily featured in chapter 5 though.)





	1. Dad

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for you, my evergreen.  
> I miss you everyday. 
> 
> And as always, inspired by the "Aubrey" in my life.

You were only fifteen when you lost the greatest love you’ve ever known. Your dad died on a Monday and was buried on a Friday, the skies unleashed its tears during his funeral and you wanted nothing more than to drown in the rain. You watched as his casket was lowered into a huge gaping hole in the ground and you wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball and be buried with him. In a way, a part of you  _ was _ buried with him that day. 

 

It took a long time but when you were seventeen you eventually found the kind of joy that helped fill the void. You found that you enjoyed human contact. You enjoyed connecting with someone in a physical way. Every look, every touch, every kiss, the adventure of discovering new expanse of skin that can only be seen behind closed doors. 

 

Sex is a beautiful thing, it’s exhilarating, and you had no preference in genitalia. Your attraction was never really geared to only one gender anyway. The feeling it would leave you with was the same no matter man or woman and to be completely open and vulnerable with someone, physically, was a truly soulful experience for you. 

 

You craved it. For years that was all you needed, you didn’t search for anything deeper. You thought love was somewhat of a make-believe fairy tale. A trick the heart played on the mind to convince you that what you were feeling in a physical sense was love. So you went on dates, you got in relationships (nothing lasting more than a year), and you had  **_a lot_ ** of sex. 

 

Some would say having a lot of sex made you a slut or a whore, but you say, having a lot of sex was you merely giving into your nature as a human being.  

 

_ “Humans are made for relationships. We are relational creatures. We aren’t meant to be alone.” _ Your father would say. 

 

If you were being honest, you were never interested in love because you were convinced that no love can ever replace the love your dad gave you. No one could ever love you as much as he had. Even on his deathbed, he made sure you knew how much he loved you.  

 

Another part of you, a bigger yet more suppressed part of you, wanted nothing to do with love because you were scared. You watched your mom battle with depression after losing the love of her life. You watched as she tried to fix her life piece by piece, all while missing her other half. On many occasions, you watched as she desperately tried to wipe stray tears from her eyes and plaster a fake smile on her face once she noticed you were in the room. You watched, for years, as she tried to keep a strong facade for you and Alex, your younger sister.

 

_ “Your mother is a strong woman, broken, but her will to survive is unwavering.” Your grandpa smiled down at you one day. He often took care of you and Alex while your mom was working late shifts at the hospital. _

 

_ “But what about you grandpa? Dad was your son. I don’t see you as broken about it as mom.”  _

 

_ “Alex..” You warned. _

 

_ “What? I’m just saying, mom acts like she’s strong but we all know she’s still hurting. It’s been almost two years and she JUST started donating his clothes.” _

 

_ “Your father was the love of your mother’s life. I miss my son very much, but not as much as I miss your grandmother. I’m surprised she’s already getting rid of his clothes! Heck, I still have your grandma’s hair brush for God’s sake!”  _

 

_ You both looked at him expectantly knowing full well he wasn’t done talking.  _

 

_ “They were soulmates. From the moment he laid eyes on your mother he came home and told me all about the nursing student he met at school. The kind of love they had for each other, the kind of love I shared with your grandma, it goes beyond the grave. It sticks with you for the rest of your life. It’s very difficult to move on from. People start wars, even commit suicide for love. Haven’t you girls heard of Romeo and Juliet?” _

 

_ “I hated it.” _

 

_ “I slept through it.” Alex admitted at the same time you spoke.  _

 

_ The man let out a hearty chuckle, a lot like the way your dad used to chuckle and you noted how his eyes were the same shade of grey as your father’s.  _

 

_ “My point is,” He continued, “love that great is not something you just get over. Be more patient with your mother, she’s already come a long way since losing your dad.” _

 

It wasn’t his intention but your grandpa inadvertently made you not want to fall in love ever. Giving someone that much power and hold over your life? No thank you. Losing your dad was enough to make you want to lose your will to live, you couldn’t imagine how you’d feel if you’ve ever lost someone you were in love with.

 

So that’s why you spent the latter part of your teenage years and the earlier part of your twenties enjoying sex with different people without the prospect of ever falling in love. 

  
  


That is until.. A beautiful blonde walked into your life and slowly dug up a part of you that was buried a long time ago. She brought out the side of you you’ve desperately tried to suppress. 

 


	2. Aubrey

“Hey Stace,” Her voice was soft and barely above a whisper but it boomed through the silence, “is everything okay?”

 

You didn’t answer, the lump in your throat making it difficult to utter a word. A few moments passed in silence and you thought that maybe Aubrey took the hint and left the room but you felt a dip in the bed and a hand gently combing through your hair. 

 

And just like that, your walls came crashing down. 

 

You tried, you really tried to control your sobs but wave after wave of pain overcame your senses and all you could really do was cry. You felt helpless, like the cloud that constantly loomed over your head had finally swallowed you whole.  

 

“Oh sweetie, come here.” Aubrey locked her arms around you and rubbed your back soothingly as you buried your face in her chest and cried. 

 

Crazy how just one touch from her opened up a floodgate of emotions. 

 

You don’t know how, but Aubrey Posen brought something out of you. She made you confront buried issues. She made you confront your pain. Something about the blonde made you come undone but at the same time she made you feel safe. 

 

You didn’t say anything for what felt like hours, you just allowed yourself to cry. You allowed yourself to be held. You allowed yourself to be comforted. You allowed yourself to be vulnerable. And you allowed yourself to be honest. 

 

“Sometimes I just miss my dad so much. I know I’m supposed to be happy, we won the ICCAs today. But I just- I couldn’t help but miss him.” 

 

“It’s okay to miss him Stacie. There’s no real end to grief, you just have to keep getting over the pain. Some days are just harder than others.” She looked in your eyes with such a soft expression on her face, it was so uncharacteristic. You don’t really get to see this side of Aubrey that much but the more you got to know the blonde the more she seemed like an actual human being instead of a military robot. 

 

Beneath her tough exterior Aubrey was kind and caring. She had this charm and finesse about her. She handled everything with such grace. You couldn’t help but admire the woman for all of  _ who _ she was. Beautiful, resilient, determined, smart, funny, driven, a little controlling, a little broken.. But that’s what made her amazing. 

 

You didn’t know how long you were staring but the feeling of her hand squeezing yours snapped you out of your thoughts. 

 

“I’m sorry. God. I’m such a mess.” You shook your head a little, ”It’s your last year here, you should be with everyone else celebrating.” You tried to sit up but she kept you in her arms and pressed you against her once again. Your bodies molding together seamlessly.

 

You’ve cuddled with Aubrey before, thanks to group movie nights in cramped living rooms/dorm rooms with The Bellas. You two would always find each other and partner up on the couch, or the floor, or the corner of one of the bellas’ beds. It was always so odd to you, how someone who was nothing like you in personality can be your perfect fit physically. What was even more perplexing to you, was that each time the movie ended and everyone dispersed you found yourself immediately missing the blonde’s presence.  _ Weird. _

 

“Nonsense. There’s no party without Stacie Conrad.” Aubrey chuckled and your heart fluttered at the sound. _So_ _weird._ “Besides, I’d much rather be right here.. With you.” 

 

You felt your stomach flip at her words.  _ So. Damn. Weird. _

 

“Thank you. You being here makes me feel better.” 

 

She gave you a coy smile and your heart felt like it was about to burst out of your chest.

 

_ What is this feeling? _

 

She then placed a soft kiss on your forehead. Once her lips touched your skin you realized..

 

Oh.. you’re falling in love with her.

 

_ Shit. _


	3. Beca

You didn’t act on your feelings. There were no drunken confessions or grand romantic gestures. You kept it hidden, you even had a hard time admitting it to yourself out loud. You figured you’d get over her eventually so you went on with your life like normal; Went on dates, slept around, got in casual relationships (some lasting longer than others). And You were fine. You secretly loved Aubrey from afar and that was okay with you. 

 

After Aubrey graduated from Barden the blonde still kept in touch. She often visited The Bellas and attended almost all of your parties. As the years went on you two formed a closer bond and during the beginning of your senior year at Barden you two went from only talking to each other on The Bellas’ group chat to texting on an almost day to day basis. 

 

It was also around that time when you finally came to terms with your feelings. It took three years of pining, negotiating with your conscience, sleeping with other people, hearing about Aubrey sleeping with other people, having to deal with Aubrey’s two long term relationships, and three years of bantering with Beca(who only found out about your feelings because she’s your best friend and she has eyes and she’s not stupid) about why you shouldn’t confront the blonde about your feelings and three years of the brunette insisting that you should. 

 

Yeah, a lot happened in those three years but the way your stomach twisted each time Aubrey smiled at you or the way your heart skipped a beat each time she would laugh at one of your jokes or the way you missed her when she was gone.. Those things were still the same. The way she made you feel never changed. 

 

So the beginning of your senior year you stormed into Beca and Amy’s room and announced your plan to your best friend.

 

_ “This is THE year Becs. My year. I’m finally going to stop sleeping around with random ass people. New year, new me!” _

 

_ “You-you know we’re more than halfway through the year right Stacie? Like it’s a little late for a new year’s resolution.” She chuckled as she settled her headphones down on her desk. _

 

_ “What? No, I meant the SCHOOL year Beca not the actual year! My senior year not the literal year we’re in!” _

 

_ “Oh, gotcha. You should’ve started with that.” She watched as you paced back and forth with a bemused smile on her face. “So you were saying? The Hunter’s finally retiring? Or?” _

 

_ You stopped abruptly and turned to face her, The Hunter retiring meant no sex and there’s no way in hell you would ever consider not having sex in your life. “No, not retiring. Just... focusing its energy on one person.” _

 

_ “Wha-” _

 

_ “I’m finally going to try and pursue Aubrey! THERE! I said it!” You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. “I’m just gonna go for it Becs. I’m done being scared.” _

 

_ Beca raised her eyebrows at you, “Really?” _

 

_ “Well not really done being scared because I still have this crippling fear of losing her! But I’m done with the initial stage of fear.” _

 

_ “And It took you three fucking years to get over that?” _

 

_ “Well there were a lot of other things involved! She slept with a bunch of people throughout that time. She dated that sleazy politician douche for like a year! Then she dated that bitch who never retouched her roots and had horrid cuticle care habits for what seemed like FOREVER!” _

 

_ “All the while you were sleeping with a hell of a lot more people than she ever did and went on a shit load of dates bu-” _

 

_ “THAT’S BESIDE THE POINT BECA!” The small brunette put her hands up in mock surrender and you let out a loud huff, “What I’m trying to say is.. I’m done making excuses. I don’t want my fears to get in the way of me being truly happy. Aubrey makes me happy. And I want her for everything that she is. Anxiety pukes, controlling crazy ass and all. I want her. I want to be with her. So I’m gonna go for it. I’m going to try and ‘woo’ Aubrey.” _

 

_ A small smile was growing on Beca’s face. “FUCKING finally.” _


	4. Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I suck at writing smut? But I tried?? lol I legit had to read a bunch of smutty fics and had to think about my every move throughout sex to try and put these actions into words. LMAO  
> This was set immediately after The First Time. So go check that out first, if you want.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think of this short story so far! The last chapter will be up sometime this week!

It didn’t take that long to win Aubrey over. You upped your charm, flirted a lot more, became more handsy, you were more forward with your comments, and you visited her at The Lodge more often.

So you figured the blonde was bound to break soon.

After waking up with Aubrey’s body tangled with yours and your hand on her breast(under her shirt but it was above the bra so it didn’t really count!) the morning after The Bellas’ halloween party, you knew you were one step closer to making your final move. You were one step closer to kissing her and hopefully a handful of steps closer to sleeping with her. The Hunter was patient and behaved but you really didn’t want to wait longer than you had to to have sex again. You really _really_ missed sex and having to woo Aubrey meant always having her in close proximity.. Which drove your hormones crazy.

Unbeknownst to you, it didn’t take long to win Aubrey over because she had also been harboring feelings for you for just as long as you have, maybe even a bit longer. And she too kept her heart guarded, not wanting her feelings to be the reason she loses your friendship.

So, after only a few months of “wooing” what finally won the blonde over was because of an accidental power trip that led to a blackout and the two of you being stuck alone in the dark with only a few candles lighting up The Bellas’ House for thanksgiving weekend. All it really took was you singing her the song you always sang to her whenever she was feeling down or had trouble sleeping. You always thought that you would be the one who would initiate the first kiss but, as fate would have it, Aubrey was the one who captured your lips that night.

_“I’ve been singing to you for three years, Posen, you finally got the hint.” This wasn’t entirely the truth, your lullabies started innocently enough. You had no intentions of charming the blonde back then, you just wanted to make her feel better. Remembering how she cared for you after your breakdown following the ICCA win._

_You were, in fact, in love with her then, still in love with her now. Your lips were still tingling from the kiss you two shared._

_She laughed lightly and you swore there wasn’t anything in this world sweeter than the sound of her laughter._

_She cupped your face gently and leaned in, “I have a lot of catching up to do then.”_

_The way she kissed you then was different, it was more confident, more forward in its intent. You don’t really know where this make out session was going, but your hands were all over her body and her hands were desperately trying to pull you impossibly closer to her._

_You roughly bit down on her lip before raking your tongue over it and the moan that escaped from her mouth set your entire body on fire._

_“Fuck, that was the sexiest thing I’ve ever heard.” Your foreheads were pressed against each other, chests heaving, lips swollen, hearts racing._

_She inched forward and placed a chaste kiss on your lips, “I’m sorry, I got a little carried away.”_

_Another kiss._

_“No, don’t be sorry. It’s just-” Another kiss. “You’re so fucking hot-” And another. “And I’ve wanted this for so long-” And another. “But we need to slow down-” You cupped her face and pressed another firm peck to her lips. “Or else I won’t be able to control myself.”_

_She propped her elbow up and looked down at you with hooded eyes, “What if I want you to lose control?”_

_Oh fuck._

_You swallowed loudly and tried to control your breathing, “Aubrey, babe, I want you. I really really reeeally want you. I’ve never wanted anyone like the way I want you. I want us to be together, for real. A real adult relationship. Not just sex or casual dates here and there but a loving, committed relationship. I’ve been waiting for this for so long and I don’t want to fuck it up by rushing into somethi-”_

_“Auditions!” She said abruptly._

_“Wha-what?”_

_“You said you’ve wanted this for a long time? I’ve wanted this since auditions.”_

_“Auditions? WHAT? WHY didn’t you say anything?!”_

_“I was scared! I was your captain at the time! And then towards the end of my senior year we got really close and even closer after I graduated. I didn’t want to lose you! You always talked about how you didn’t do real relationships and I figured a friendship with you was better than nothing at all so.. I stayed quiet!”_  

_You opened your mouth but nothing came out, not knowing what to say. You were speechless. Wow. This entire time? She felt the same way?_

_“I fell in love with you, Stacie. I tried, I tried so hard to get over you but I couldn’t. There was always something tethering my heart to yours. I can’t explain it.” She put a hand over her chest. “All I know is... I’ve never been able to shake the way you make me feel. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t get over you. You make me want to puke..” You grimaced. “Without actually puking, of course. Just.. all the feelings come rushing in at once and I never know how to control them. I had to endure_ **_three years_ ** _of your sexcapades for crying out loud! But still, my feelings never changed. You’ve always been so gentle towards me and super flirty but I knew it was just your personality.” Tears started streaking down your face. She has loved you through everything. “Then, these past couple of months happened. You’ve been so much more present and forward than before. So I thought that maybe you felt the same way. And now I know that you actually do feel the same way.” You sniffled lowly and chuckled. She was rambling now. “Oh God, you’re here crying and I’m rambling on and on. I’m sorry. I’ll stop.”_

_She gave you a shy smile, wiping your tears gently when her thumb. “Are these happy tears?”_

_“They’re happy tears. I love you too. I love you so much it scares the shit out of me. But I want this. I just don’t why it took me so long to act on it.”_

_“I’m just glad you finally did.”_

_You_ _crashed yours lips with hers, kissing her with new found confidence and hunger._

_You pulled her on top of you and slipped your hands under her shirt. She was wearing way too much clothes for your liking so you began pulling it up over her shoulder, breaking your kiss briefly to discard of the unwanted piece of clothing._

_You sat up a bit to remove your own shirt, desperately wanting to feel her skin on yours then immediately grabbed her hips to flip your positions so you were the one on top of her. She immediately parted her legs so you could settle between them. Head spinning once you felt her bare skin against you._

_Your hands smoothed over her abs slowly, trying to commit every inch of her body to memory. You reached up and tugged her bra down to cup her breast. God, it’s been so long since you’ve had sex that the mere feeling of her hard nipple against your palm made you let out a loud moan._

_“Fuck. You’re so hot, it’s driving me crazy.” You growled and rolled your hips into her center. You kissed your way down her neck to her chest, nipping and licking as you go. You unhooked her bra and brought your mouth to her nipple, sucking and swirling your tongue around it._

_She arched her back and moaned loudly. You began rolling your hips against her again, this time with more force and intent. Every fibre of your body was aching for more. You can’t remember a time when you’ve been this turned on. You switched your attention to her other nipple and bit down rather aggressively, you know it hurt because she hissed and cursed under her breath._

_The blonde brought her mouth to your ear, “Stop teasing me. I need you.”_

_And just like that, The Hunter kicked in and you allowed your subconscious to lose control over to your desires._

_You immediately moved to get rid of whatever article of clothing you both had left and settled yourself back down, placing a thigh between her legs, “Fuck, I can feel how wet you are fo-”_

_Your sentence was cut short and a moan escaped your lips when you felt her fingers plunge through your wet folds._

_“And I can feel how wet YOU are for ME.” Oh shit. Aubrey Posen’s a power bottom? Hell yes. “You’re dripping wet.” She nipped at your ear. “Fuck, you feel so good.”_

_“Oh God.” A whimper escaped your mouth. A WHIMPER. That sound was so foreign to you, you didn’t even know if it was real or if you were imagining it._

_What the fuck?_

_You’re Stacie Fucking Conrad, what has this woman made of you? You tried to gain control again by bringing your hand down to her clit. Slowly and teasingly forming tight circles around it._

_You’ve had sex hundreds of times, with countless of women and men, but none of them compared to how good Aubrey’s pussy felt. You knew then that you would never be able to get enough of her._

_Just as you were about to say as much the blonde crashed your lips together hungrily, pushing her fingers inside you at the same time. Your scream of pleasure was drowned in her kiss. Her fingers easily pumping in and out of you. Her palm slapping against your clit with each fluid motion._

_Your brain began to fog and whatever attempt you had at pleasuring her stilled because it felt sooo damn good to be fucked by Aubrey Posen._

_You figured this was what people meant when they’d say there was a difference between sex and making love. You also figured if it were possible to overdose on sex, you would be dead pretty soon._

_Aubrey broke your kiss only to catch one of your nipples in her mouth, all the while her rhythm was relentless. She had amazing stamina._ **_Thank God_ ** _for cardio, you thought. She licked and grazed your nipple with her teeth and you felt yourself losing control. Your arms were threatening to give up and your toes were beginning to go numb._

_“Bree, I’m so close. This feels so fucking amazing.” She began quickening her pace and fucked you even harder. “Oh fuck fuck fuck, yes.” You moaned bucking your hips against her fingers for more contact. You were acutely aware of the fact that you probably looked desperate for relief with how forceful you were grinding against her fingers. This wasn’t your proudest moment. You never came this quickly but then again, you’ve never had sex with someone you were in love with._

_She grabbed the back of your neck and placed your foreheads against each other. “You’re so beautiful. I love you so fucking much.”_

_“I love YOU baby, you’re gonna make me cum. Oh God.” She pulled her fingers out and right when you were about to whine in protest she thrusted her fingers back inside you, adding another finger. “FUUCCKKK. OH MY GOD! FUCK! SHIT! OH MY GOD YES KEEP GOING PLEASE! I’M GONNA CUM!” She curved her fingers inside you and you pulled her into a kiss while you came, wave after wave of pleasure overtaking your entire body._

_She kissed you gently once and her hand stilled but remained inside you as you came down from your high._

_“You are so beautiful, Stacie Conrad.”_

_“Err. Imadghsleag grrshudd.” Apparently words were too hard to form at that moment._

_She chuckled and pulled her fingers out, causing you to shudder slightly. “What?”_

_“Huh?”_

_“What did you say?” She asked with an amused smile._

_“Mmmmm. Broken.”_

_She shook her head and lazily trailed her fingers up and down your back. “I can try to fix you but not before breaking you a couple of more times, we’re alone for the entire weekend after all.”_

_“Mmmhhhmmm. Okay. I’ll break you too, in the best way.”_

 


	5. Marry Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bechloe wedding and Staubrey proposal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay last chapter! I've missed bechloe so I decided to add them into this! Just pretend they've been together this whole time.  
> Also, confession: I've kind of considered all the fics I've written so far to be in the same universe. So yes, Squat Challenge, Flirting & Fighting, and The First Time are all different snap shots of these weirdos' lives!
> 
> Another confession: I kind of rushed through towards the ending. :/ Sorry. 
> 
> I didn't read through this yet so I apologize for all the mistakes you may find! As always, enjoy and let me know what you think(it really helps motivate me) ;)
> 
> Songs that help set the mood:  
> -Hunger by Ross Copperman  
> -Blessed by Daniel Ceasar  
> -Touching Heaven by Johnnysim  
> -Seafoam by Gabe Bondoc  
> -Unconditional by Sinead Harnett

 

Aubrey stood across the altar from you and you couldn’t help but be in awe of how beautiful she looked. Her hair was half up and the other half was cascading down her shoulders in soft waves. She was wearing more makeup than usual making her eyes stand out more. You let your eyes wander down her body, appreciating how her dress hugged her in all the right places. You bit your lip and looked up to find she was staring back at you with a smirk on her face.

 

“You’re so hot.” You mouthed, shaking your head and fanning yourself with the bouquet of flowers you were holding to emphasize just how hot she looked.

 

She smiled affectionately and rolled her eyes, “Focus.” She mouthed back and nodded her head towards the aisle.

 

Hunger by Ross Copperman began playing in the background and you heard everyone in the chapel begin to stand as the double doors at the end of aisle opened.

 

You smiled and threw Aubrey a wink before turning your attention towards the walkway, your smile widened when you saw your best friend walk through the doors alongside her dad. You told yourself you weren’t going to cry but once you and Beca made eye contact you immediately felt tears welling up in your eyes. She looked absolutely breathtaking. Her strides were graceful and she kept in time with the music but her nails looked like they were digging into Mr. Mitchell’s arm rather suffocatingly. You also noted her eyes were a little red, which meant she’d already been crying. They got to the bottom steps of the altar and Mr. Mitchell had to pry her hand away from his arm. He gave her a teary grin and kissed her on the cheek before letting her go.

 

Once Beca got to the top step where the rest of The Bellas were waiting, you both instinctively reached for each other’s hands and gave each other a light squeeze.

 

“You ready bud?” You whispered.

 

“Born ready.” She dropped her hand and turned back to where she came from. Looking at the doors expectantly.

 

“She looks so beautiful Beca, try not to cry okay?” Amy spoke up.

 

“Shut up, I’m already crying.” Beca took a deep breath as she heard the piano riff after the first chorus come to an end, which indicated Chloe’s cue to start walking.

 

As soon as the first line of the second verse started, Beca’s breath hitched. Chloe walked into the room and you watched as your two best friends locked eyes for the first time that day. Both grinning widely. Both had tears streaming down their cheeks. Chloe was the epitome of poise and elegance as she walked down the aisle. She was emanating grace and light in effortless strides. As she got closer, Beca let out a breathy laugh and moved to dab the tears from her eyes, careful not ruin too much of her makeup. Hey gaze never leaving Chloe’s.

 

You took this time to look at The Bellas, who were split between your side and the other side of the altar, every single one of them were crying as well. Amy even had her scrunched up crying face. Your eyes landed on the blonde across from you, both of you as the maid of honor for your respective best friends. You two spent a lot of time helping the two brides with their big day. Which meant you two spent a lot of time planning, organizing, dress shopping, food tasting, wine tasting, and a whole lot of time imagining what it would be like to plan a wedding of your own.

 

You were too busy staring at your girlfriend that you didn’t notice Chloe was already up there with the rest of you. She and Aubrey shared a small cheek to cheek moment, a true testament to their close bond, before Chloe turned and took both of Beca’s hands in her own.

 

“Hi.” The redhead greeted under her breath causing Beca to giggle.

 

“Hi baby. You’re so beautiful.” Beca whispered, a huge grin plastered on her face.

 

“You’re beautiful!” Chloe smiled and a fresh bout of tears flowed down her cheeks.

 

“Yeah, yeah you’re both beautiful. Now let's get this bhloe wedding started! Everyone may be seated now.” Fat Amy (who insisted she be the one officiating the wedding since she wasn’t chosen as Beca’s maid of honor) spoke up from her place in the middle of the altar.  

 

Amy went on with her portion of the ceremony. Her speech was filled with crude jokes and Amy esque banter but ended on a very tender and sweet note. She always had a soft spot for Beca and Chloe’s relationship. She often claimed to be the one who convinced Beca to ask Chloe out, which was totally false, but everyone just went along with it. The only one who ever fought her on it was you.. Well because you were the one who convinced Beca. Not Amy, you. Just putting it out there.

 

When it came to the couple’s vows you nervously bit your lip. Beca didn’t finish writing her vows. She was freaking out half an hour before the wedding because she only had two lines written down. Then spent the remaining half hour before the wedding dry heaving over the toilet.

 

But you watched your best friend confidently take the mic from Amy and took a deep breath in before speaking. She was facing away from you but you were certain she was looking into Chloe’s eyes in that intense way she always did.

 

“Chloe Beale, I’m going to start by being honest with you, I don’t have anything prepared or written down even though you kept bugging me to work on my vows, I didn’t. You know me, I’m stubborn. But I think this is better because whatever I’m about to tell you now will be candid, real, raw, messy, and unfiltered but it all will be from my heart.”

 

Chloe smiled softly and nodded for her to continue.

 

“I was never the type of person who believed in soulmates, I never really believed in love that lasted. I was a bitter, closed off, angsty little teenager, fresh out of high school when we met. I don’t even think I had a soul back then. I’m sure Aubrey over there would agree.” You looked over to your girlfriend and everyone in the room laughed as the blonde nodded.

 

“But then you snuck into my life and slowly brought down all my walls. You gave me these gross weird feelings and after dating for seven years those gross feelings are still very much here. If anything they’re more intense now. I’m addicted to everything that you are. Your smile gives me something to look forward to every morning and your arms are where I go home to every night. I love you with everything within me. You’re my soulmate, I’m sure of it. You have given me love that has lasted through all sorts of shitty situations which is proof that love does last. You have taught me that love goes beyond just feelings. It’s about commitment and grit. It’s about choosing to love even when we don’t feel like loving. So from this day forward, I promise to stay by your side even when I don’t feel like it. I promise to make you a cup of tea every morning even when I don’t feel like it. I promise to order chinese take out whenever you’re craving for it even when I don’t feel like it. I promise to choose to work things through when things get rough, even when I don’t feel like it. I promise to do everything I can to make this relationship work even when I don’t feel like it.”

 

Beca’s voice was huskier and she was sniffling through her words, “I promise to love you the same way you have loved me, for the rest of my life. I promise to be your sanctuary when you need a place of refuge. I promise to do everything in my ability to give you a full and happy life. I promise an infinite amount of hugs and an infinite amount of kisses, forever. Because you are, and always will be, the sunshine in a sea of rainclouds; A glimmer of hope and love and everything beautiful in this world. This is my vow to you: I will choose you and love you, Chlo, for eternity.”

 

Chloe gave Beca a watery grin and moved to try to kiss her, “Whoa whoa whoa! Hold your horses Red, it’s not time to kiss the bride yet.” Both women looked at Fat Amy and laughed.

 

“I’m sorry, I got excited.” Chloe responded shyly.

 

“With a vow like that even I want to kiss her. Who knew you were so eloquent shawshank?” Beca rolled her eyes at Amy and looked back over to the redhead. “Alright Chloe, your turn to do your vows.”

 

Amy handed the mic over to Chloe as Aubrey walked up to hand her a piece of paper. Before moving back to her place at the altar the blonde flashed a teasing smile and crinkled her nose at you. You smiled in response, she’s truly the cutest thing ever.

 

Chloe cleared her throat and sighed deeply causing you to turn your attention to her.

 

“Rebecca Mitchell,” Beca scoffed and threw her head back smiling. “I know you’re only used to me full naming you when you’re in trouble and this time you really are in trouble. In BIG trouble actually. I’m afraid there’s no escaping this one, Mitchell.”

 

“Oh yeah?” You heard Beca reply.

 

“Yup, because from this day on out you will be stuck with me forever. I will be by your side every single day for the rest of our lives. You won’t be able to get rid of me and even if you would try to get rid of me, I vow to you I’ll spend every last bit of my energy fighting to stay, fighting to make things work, and fighting to love you even when you don’t feel like you deserve to be loved.”

 

She took a stabilizing breath and continued on, “I know people think that I’m the one who makes you better but what they don’t know is, I wouldn’t be the person I am today without you keeping me grounded. You bring out the best in me. You have supported me and cheered me on when I felt like giving up. When I had trouble finding my place in this world you gave me reasons to feel important and special. When we graduated from Barden four years ago I confessed to you that I felt like I was nothing without The Bellas but you made sure to show me that I was so much more than just that.”

 

Chloe paused, her tears running uncontrollably. You watched Beca squeeze her hand and ran soothing circles with her thumb over Chloe’s knuckles. “I’m sorry, “ the redhead took a deep breath, “Okay. I’m ready.”

 

“Take your time.” Amy said lowly with an encouraging smile on her face.

 

She looked back at the paper she was holding and picked up where she left off. Bringing her eyes from the paper to Beca from time to time as she went on, “You validate my insecurities with each kiss. Your arms serve as my safe place. You give me more and more reasons to smile each and every day. You helped me become the best version of myself and you have loved me at my worst.”

 

You looked up and met Aubrey’s watery eyes. Chloe always had a way with words. You found that you understood exactly what she was saying because Aubrey was all those things for you too. It’s been almost five years since you first got together and you knew early on in your relationship that she was the one you wanted to marry. But with med school and Aubrey pursuing additional business ventures it seemed marriage had been put to the back burner.

 

What the blonde didn’t know was, with you due to start your residency in a month and her multiple businesses finally reaching their end goals, wedding bells and cheesy vows were a lot closer than she expected.

 

“I love you.” You mouthed.

 

“I love you too.” The blonde mimicked.

 

You held each other’s gaze as Chloe went on.

 

“I vow to give you every part of me. I vow to be everything you need. I vow to take care of you when you’re sick and too stubborn to take medication. I vow to be the place you feel most at home, no matter where we are in the world. I vow to help you and support you as you continue to reach for your dreams one platinum record at a time. From victory to victory, even through the tough losses, I vow to stay by your side through the ever changing tides of life. I vow to love you until my last breath. This is my vow to you: For the rest of my life, Beca, I will be the sunshine relentlessly pursuing you and chasing your rain clouds away.”

 

“I fucking love you.” Beca spoke up.

 

Chloe handed the mic back to Fat Amy, “I love you too baby.”

 

“Oh fuck it.” You stood stunned as Beca lunged forward and captured Chloe’s lips hungrily. She had one hand behind Chloe’s neck and the other snaked around her waist. Chloe wrapped her arms around the brunette’s neck and deepened the kiss.

 

CR, Flo, Emily, and you started catcalling and cheering the couple on earning a death glare from your girlfriend. Everyone in the chapel watched in amusement and started clapping and cheering even louder.

 

“Uhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmm,” Came Amy’s high pitched drawl. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was agape as she watched the couple make out.

 

“Amy focus!” Aubrey charged. “Wrap it up, wrap it up now.”

 

“What about the rings?”

 

“Forget about the rings! We’ll give it to them later! Just wrap it up!” Aubrey commanded.

 

“UHHH,” Amy tried yelling over the loud crowd. “BY THE POWER VESTED IN MY BY THE LAWS OF THE STATE OF NEW YORK AND THE POWER OF THE INTERNET.”

 

The chapel erupted even more as Amy finished, “I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU WIFE AND WIFE! YOU MAY.. CONTINUE TO KISS EACH OTHER.”

 

Beca dipped Chloe down earning a yelp of surprise from the red head before they captured each other’s lips again.

 

“How long do you think before they start groping each other and you and Bree would have to pull them apart?” Emily asked from her spot beside you.

 

“I’ll give it a couple more seconds.”

 

______________________________________________

 

 

“What’s a girl gotta do to catch the maid of honor tonight?”

 

Aubrey turned from the bartender and smirked, “Depends, which maid of honor did you have in mind?”

 

“Oh you know, the hotter one.”

 

She quirked her eyebrows challengingly, “Which one would that be?”

 

“Well, let’s see. She’s pretty tall. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Cute smile. Banging body. She’s drop dead gorgeous and hands down the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. She’s hard to miss.”

 

Aubrey smiled widely at you, her act faltering slightly, “Oh that one. Well you’re shit out of luck pal, she’s happily taken. In fact, her girlfriend is here somewhere. You can’t miss her either, she’s freakishly tall. Like FREAKISHLY tall.”

 

You laughed and pulled her towards you by her hands, “Shut up, you love my height, you weirdo.” You pouted.

 

She moved to wrap her arms around your neck and gave you a chaste kiss, pulling your bottom lip gently between her teeth.

 

“Where did you disappear to?”

 

“Nowhere, I just went to go change into something more comfortable then I to call the hospital about something.” You gestured down to your outfit. An elegant black halter neck jumpsuit with matching black Jimmy Choo platform pumps.

 

“I can’t believe you’re finally doing your residency.”

 

“I know! I’m one step closer to my end game.”

 

She gave you another kiss, “I’m so proud of you baby.”

 

“Thank you.” You captured her lips one last time before pulling her towards the dance floor, “Come on. They’re about to throw their bouquets.”

 

“Since when do you care about this stuff?” She asked while you pulled her through the crowd.

 

“We’re the maid of honors, gotta show some sort of participation during the reception.” You shrugged.

 

Once you reached the middle of the dance floor Beca and Chloe both took center stage, each with their bouquet of flowers in one hand and a mic in the other.

 

“Alright all you single ladies let’s gather ‘round in the middle! Right there where our maids of honors are!” Chloe pointed, clearly a little tipsy.

 

Everyone moved to where you and Aubrey stood, The Bellas immediately creating a barrier between you two and the rest of the guests. You looked around at all your friends, they all had knowing smiles on their faces then turned to face your girlfriend, “I bet you a hundred dollars you won’t be able to catch one before me.”

 

If there was one thing to catch Aubrey Posen’s attention, it would be to challenge her to a competition.

 

“Oh, you’re _so_ on.”  Her jaw stiffened and her focus honed in on the flowers Chloe was holding.

 

“Okay ladies, I want a good, clean fight! No pushing or hair pulling got it?” Beca smiled at the crowd then met your eyes, “Ready?”

 

“READY!” Everyone in the crowd, including Aubrey yelled out but you knew she was directing the question at you.

 

You nodded and mouthed, “Ready.”

 

“Here we go! DJ play some music while we do it.” She turned to her wife once the music started playing, “You go first baby.”

 

Chloe smirked then threw a teasing wink at you before turning around to get ready for her throw.

 

The blaring music combined with Aubrey’s insane focus on catching the bouquet created the perfect distraction for you. She didn’t notice The Bellas quietly shushing the crowd and slowly but carefully ushering the rest of the guests a few feet away from where you both stood.

 

“On three! Ready?” Chloe yelled into the mic, her back facing the dance floor.

 

Everything from then on felt like it was going in slow motion.

 

“ONE!”

 

CR placed a small box in your right hand and you gently released your left hand from Aubrey’s grip.

 

“TWO!”

 

You stepped back a few paces behind your girlfriend and prayed to God Buzzed Chloe’s aim was still as good as Sober Chloe’s aim.

 

“THREE!”

 

Right when the flowers were released from the red head’s hands you knew Aubrey was in good position to catch it.

 

You looked at the box in your hands and opened it while slowly kneeling down on one knee. You looked up just in time to see the love of your life catching the bouquet of flowers.

 

“YES! I WON! PAY UP STACI-” She stopped dead in her tracks when she turned and saw your position on the floor. “Oh my God.” Aubrey dropped the flowers and brought both her hands to her mouth. Tears forming in her eyes.

 

The DJ lowered the music and switched to play Touching Heaven by Johnnyswim. The crowd silencing as they too realized what was going on.

 

“Aubrey Posen. You are the love of my life. You’re my dream come true. When you walked into my life you turned all the all the shitty things into beautiful things. After I lost my dad I didn’t think I was capable of loving, on top of that, I wasn’t capable of accepting love. But you have surrounded me with nothing but love and light since the day we met. Because of you I'm not afraid of being vulnerable, I have no fear because you make me feel safe. A thought my capability to love died along with my dad but you came and helped resurface that part of me. You have made my life complete, Bree.”

 

“Oh my God, oh my God.” She was vigorously wiping away her tears.  

 

You firmly took hold on her left hand and and gently kissed her knuckles, “And just like how Beca brings out the best in Chloe, you bring out the absolute best in me. You helped heal my heart from wounds I tried to hide and I want to spend every waking moment of the rest of my life with you.”

 

You heard people starting cheering and whooping.

 

“Aubrey Posen, will you marry me?” You smiled at her and squeezed her hand expectantly.

 

“Oh my God yes! Yes!”

 

The room erupted in celebration and the DJ started playing Unconditional by Sinead Harnett as you shakily slipped the ring in her finger. You got to your feet and crashed your lips with hers kissing her heatedly.

 

You broke the kiss when you felt everyone surrounding both of you in a hug. “I love you baby.” You whispered in her ear. Arms wrapped around each other.

 

“I love you so much more. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much I love you.” She gawked at the huge diamond ring on her finger.

 

“Oh? Well you can start by showing me tonight.” You wiggled your eyebrows suggestively.

 

“You guys know we can hear you right?” Beca deadpanned.

 

“Yeah no one’s allowed to have amazing sex on my wedding night except for me and Beca!”

 

“O-kay, no more drinks for you Chlo.”

 

“But you promised you’d do anything to make me happy.” Chloe pouted

 

“I am and I will but-”

 

“OKAY OKAY ENOUGH OF THIS MUSHY SHIT!” Amy screamed into the mic, causing an ear screeching feedback sound. “HIT IT DJ! TIME TO PARTY BITCHES!!!”

 

______________________________________________

 

You were fifteen when you lost the greatest love you’ve ever known, seventeen when you lost your innocence, eighteen when you met your soulmate, twenty two when you kissed her for the first time and twenty seven when you asked her to marry you.

  
Aubrey Posen changed your life. She was the bright light at the end of the very long and very dark tunnel. She brought out bits and pieces of you that were buried a long time ago. Turns out, you’re a natural at being in love. Loving her felt effortless and because of her your life held more meaning. Not that your life was meaningless before it’s just.. Life feels fuller with Aubrey around. And you will gladly spend the rest of your life supporting her, fighting for her, fighting _with_ her, providing for her, and loving her.


End file.
